beauty of fragile princesses & awaiting ducklings
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "look in the mirror pretty baby and tell me what you see, because little darling i know i see some honest to god beauty" -musings on true beauty from the perspective of two half sisters- /because we all grow up trapped in our own fairytales/
1. in the eyes of a little sister

.

* * *

><p>{<strong>m<strong>assie **b**lock is a _princess_}

**.**

her waist is **t i n y**, her build _slim_, and over all she's a {little porcelain figurine}

**l**

**o**

**n**

**g  
><strong>_  
>silky<br>_{chocolate tinted}  
>hair that falls prettily no matter what it seems<p>

**_&.&.&_**

**d e e p  
><strong>{coffee colored}  
>eyes that are always hiding things<p>

-framed by-  
><em>long<em>soft**black  
><strong>lashes

***  
><strong>**  
><strong>c r a t e r _**deep**_ dimples that are always appearing

.

her skin is not

_**f**_

_**l**_

_**a**_

_**w**_

_**l**_

_**e**_

_**s**_

_**s**_

but over all _smooth_-_creamy-oh-so-pale_

{cute-as-a-button} shaped nose, _thin&delicate_ eyebrows, & pale pink lips give off a {**doll like}** look to her

.

**m**assie **b**lock just looks like a **little** _princess_

.

she's all {sweet as sugar} with her soft voice, small feet and tinier hands

.

she's fifteen_-almost-sixteen-_year-old-girl in a ridiculously pretty ten-year-old's body

.

massie gets adjectives like _silky. smooth. delicate. slim. slender. petite. fragile. breakable._

even

.

**fucking**

.

"_precious_"

she really is a bitch of an older sister to have as far as looks go.

* * *

><p>{<strong>a<strong>licia **r**ivera is an **ugly duckling**}

**.**

her waist is **so-not-t i n y**, her build _athletic_, and over all she's {big steel statue}.

**-  
>s<br>****h  
><strong>**o  
><strong>**r  
><strong>**t  
>-<strong>

_knotty&kinky  
><em>{mud colored}  
>hair that is {a bird's nest} no matter what it seems<p>

**_&.&.&_**

**d a r k  
><strong>{almost mahogany shaded}  
>eyes that are always wild<p>

.

her skin is not

_f_

_l_

_a_

_w_

_l_

_e_

_s_

_s_

but over all _dirty looking-scab covered-and_ _so_so_**so**_ _**d a r k**__.  
><em>{mocha tinted really}

.

{slightly too large but at least straight} shaped nose, _thick&wild_ eyebrows, & too wide deep almost reddish lips give off a {**animal like}** look to her

.

**a**licia **r**ivera is a **big ugly duckling**

**.**

/she's got man hands, clown feet, and deep voice that never has the airy quality of her sisters/

she's ten-year-old girl who is _way __**too**__ tall, __**too**__ wide, and __**too**__ often mistaken_ for an awkward thirteen-year-old or something  
>{there is just <em><strong>too<strong>_ much alicia rivera}

****_&.&.&_****

she's five years younger, an inch taller, seven pounds heavier, almost five shoe sizes bigger then her so called "older" sister

.

"_big for her age"  
><em>they say at least

.

alicia gets adjectives like **sturdy. strong. dependable. large. robust. rough. muscular. tough.**

even

.

**fucking**

.

"_healthy_"

{she's not a idiot, she knows what they're really trying to say}

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_-she gets it, she gets it-_**

she's **not** a "precious little princess"  
>she's <strong>not<strong> all delicate&slim  
>people look at her an assume she can carry her weight and more easily<br>that she's meant for good old fashion hard work  
>nobody worries about her being breakable, or that she might be "frail"<br>she's built like a work mule, _what else should she expect really?_

.

**she may be only ten but she can see the facts**

**m**assie gets to look young for her age  
>{she gets to <em>really <em>be "pretty" and "cute" and "adorable"}  
><strong>a<strong>licia gets to look out of place and older then she is  
>{she to be "cute" is the bad way, "pretty" out of pity, and "adorable" only because they don't know what else to say}<br>.

* * *

><p><em>they were two brown haired brown eyes girls that couldn't look more different it seems<em>

_in the kingdom of westchester they may both be a part of the most _prestigious _familiy_

_they may even be half sisters_

_but alicia's starting to think she'll always be the awkward ugly duckling in the family_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


	2. from the lips of the older sister

i'm **tiny**, _slim_, and all over a {little porcelain figurine}  
><strong>[b r e a k a b l e<strong>]  
>-nobody will ever forget just how delicate i am-<br>(i'm **the** _massie block_after all)

.

{**m**assie **b**lock is a _princess _locked away in a tower at **best**}

.

a doll really  
>massie is a china doll<br>she's meant to sit on the shelf and look _pretty_, nothing more  
>her "dainty" little head is not suppose to be filled with the books she so dearly loves<br>but instead used to attract the wandering eyes of society  
>so they can admire her so called "beauty"<p>

.

_**what is beauty really?**_

_**.**_

**long **_silky _{chocolate tinted} hair that falls prettily no matter what it seems.  
>(who gives a flying shit?)<br>**d e e p **{coffee colored} eyes that are always hiding things  
>(because no one can handle the truth)<br>-framed by- ever fluttering _long_soft**black **lashes  
>c r a t e r <em><strong>deep<strong>_ dimples that are always appearing.  
>(since what good is a doll that frowns?)<p>

.

skin that's not _**flawless  
><strong>_(splotchy, red, and more often then not marked.)  
>but over all <em>smooth<em>-_creamy-oh-so-pale_. (translucent&make up covered really)

.

{cute-as-a-button} shaped nose, _thin&delicate_ eyebrows, & pale pink lips give off a {**doll like}** look to her

.

**doll like. doll like. doll like.**

always fucking _doll like_.

{must not forget that she's a doll and nothing more}  
>-a pretty face to admire, nothing more-<p>

.

{**m**assie **b**lock just looks like a **little** _princess_}

**that doesn't fucking mean she is one**

**.**

she's ungraceful as anything  
>clumsy and awkward and off balance<br>she always feels too small, too tiny, like she's not enough for anyone  
>she'll never measure up to anything<br>she'll be pretty now but when it fades, what will she be?  
>who will she be, when she's not the little china doll?<p>

.

massie is _so _**sick** of being a {doll}. of being her parent's little pawn. of being something to _**play**_ with.

**.**

her voice is too soft. she doesn't know how to just say no to anyone. especially not her mother(s).  
>her hands are too small. she can't hold a football properly. she'll never make her dad proud the way "leesh" can.<br>her feet are too tiny. she feels like a freak of nature. what kind of fifteen-year-old can't even fit into a size five shoe?

.

she's fifteen_-almost-sixteen-_year-old-girl in a ridiculously pretty ten-year-old's body  
>her body is just screaming for pedophiles to come and search her out<p>

.

her parent's don't care  
>they want to parade her everywhere<br>their "beautiful" and "youthful" daughter  
>oh how proud they are that Massie got a few good genes<br>what would they have done if god forbids she was _ugly_?

(in her eyes, she's just not horrifically physically repulsive. nothing more)

**.**

massie gets adjectives like  
><em>silky. smooth. delicate. slim. slender. petite. fragile.<em>

even

.

**fucking**

.

"_breakable_"

{"you know, kendra dear, she's pretty, but you'd do well to make sure massie doesn't look so breakable all the time. reserved is nice, but to look weak does a disservice to the name your family has built"}

-g_od, mrs. harrington is such a bitch_-

massie is desperate to be more then just slightly p r e t t y

* * *

><p>she's <span>big<span>, _brave_, and **bold**. {larger then life really}  
><strong>[s t r o n g]<br>**-no one could ever forget just how strong she is-  
>{she's <strong>the<strong> _alicia rivera_ after all}

**.**

{**a**licia **r**ivera is a shining knight in armor saving her own ass}

.

a hero really to her own story  
>alicia is a champion<br>she's meant to command an army of her own and be the savior to herself  
>she doesn't need to depend on anyone<br>she's so much more then _pretty_  
>she's beautiful<br>defiant and strong and all the things her older sister could never be  
>leesh has bigger and better things to do in life then be a trophy for some else<p>

.

_**what is beauty really?**_

_**.**_

**short **_glossy_{espresso shaded} curlshair that are always wind blown  
>(so carefree and having to much fun to bother)<br>**d a r k **{almost mahogany shaded} eyes that are always wild  
>(rebellious and strong willed and ready to challenge)<p>

.

her skin is not _**flawless  
><strong>_but over all _so_ **tan** and _exotic_ and mocha tinted  
>{with battle scars and little marks to prove the strength she's had in the past}<p>

.

{ski slope nose}, _thick&striking _eyebrows that shape her face, & wide pouty **d e e p** _**blood**_** red** lips. all giving a foreign beauty look to her

.

**a**licia **r**ivera is like a **fighting knight**.

**savior. champion. hero.  
><strong>_{so much more then a pretty face in the crowd.}_

she's got big hands but she can toss a foot ball better then most people and beat up anyone who annoys her  
>she's got large feet but she's got them planted firmly on the ground and makes her own path in life<br>her voice is deep but commanding and gets her what she wants  
>it has the firmness and self confidence that her sister can never have<p>

.

she's ten-year-old girl who is mature enough to be thought of as older  
>no one dares to hand her the child's menu<br>she carries herself with the air of an adult compared to the meek way her sister slides by with

.

{**a**licia **r**ivera is _enough_ in life}

**.**

she's five years younger, an inch taller, seven pounds heavier, almost five shoe sizes bigger then her "older" sister.

.

there's really no competion is there?

she beat massie from the moment she was born.

.

alicia gets adjectives like  
><strong>sturdy. strong. dependable. firm. rough. proud. brawny. muscular. tough.<strong>

.

**fucking**

.

"_spirited_"

{are they _really_ fucking trying to say that the "other one" is broken in and worn down already?}

.

-we get it, we gets it-

**massie fucking gets it**

she's **not** a "knight in shining armor"  
>she's <strong>not<strong> all strong&spirted  
>people look at her and assume she can't carry a simple cardboard box<br>that she's not suitable to do even the simplest of tasks  
>as if massie is so delicate it's straining to do anything<br>nothing she do will even amount to the greatness of her little sister  
>she can't toss a football or wrestle with guys<br>she doesn't have the guts to openly defy her parents and she can't stand her own ground ever  
>but she's built like a glass figurine , <em>what else should she expect really?<em>

.

**she may be only ten but alicia is a hell of a lot more of a woman than massie could be**

* * *

><p><strong>m<strong>assie looks young for her age. **a**licia gets to older then she is

it's probably only fitting

alicia is mature and has the fire of a grown woman in her

massie is like a young child throwing a tantrum but can't even properly cry out so instead she sulks quietly within

how juvenile can she be, feeling so jealous of her little sister?

it only makes sense that their physical traits match their real ones

the only thing nature got wrong was that despite how pretty people claim massie is on the outside

she knows she's ugly on the inside

and as awkward as alicia may look now, while she's waiting to grow into herself,

when she's older her beauty will match the magnificence she has in her definite attitude

* * *

><p><em>they were two brown haired brown eyes girls that couldn't look more different it seems<br>_  
><em>in the kingdom of westchester they may both be a part of more of the most prestigious family<em>

_they may even be half sisters_

_but massie's always known that she's be the weak entrapped maiden in the family_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


	3. the knowledge of the wise

Massie _knows_ most girls would be **ecstatic** to have her body.

She's a double 0 with slim hips and a ridiculous small waist naturally.

Her legs are delicate and arms slender.

And curves that are albeit _-cough-_small_-cough-_ but suited to her size.

The beauty is not without knowing how much her body _awes_ others.

But Massie feels small and weak and **worthless**.

_But her sister is so much more._

Alicia is **brazen** in her looks.

She's not exactly a zero, or two, but maybe a four or six with _defined_ hips.

Her legs are muscular and arms toned.

And curves that are noticeable even at her young age.

One day she's going to grow up and break hearts.

Massie knows one day her sister will be a tall curvy bombshell.

_It's just a matter of time._

It kills Massie whenever Leesh's weight comes up. While the fact is well known that Alicia will _never_ be as **petite** as her older sister, Massie feels it's cruel anyone expects the girl to be as gaunt as herself. Alicia has some curves, that's all. She's not _fat_.

And yes, Leesh has a less noticeable waist, broader shoulders, and even larger average then usual feet. But she's _not_ an _oaf_ for god's sake. Her little sister it just in an awkward stage, what does the rest of the world care anyway? Massie can just see Alicia _growing up_ one day, and into a mature body, and being shown on one magazine cover after another. Not that she would, since Leesh is smart enough to know how **superficial** it all is.

Forever and always Mass will defend her little sister's looks.

**Smoldering** eyes will always be enviable. Tan is _gorgeous_. Natural large pouty red lips are to be admired. **Thicker** eyebrows are exotic. A strong nose is _good_, it gives character. Why does no one else she her little sister's beauty? Massie can't be the _only_ one not blinded by society.

Someday the world will understand that its beauty from within that _shines_ out and creates cover shoot worthy girls. Massie Block just happens to be wise enough to know that now. And everyday she prays her sister learns it too, instead of being jaded by words thrown around like "_healthy_" and "**robust**".


End file.
